An avatar is a computer user's representation of herself or alter ego. Avatars may be three-dimensional (3D) or two-dimensional (2D). For example, a user may have a 3D avatar in a computer game. As another example, a user may have a 2D avatar in the form of an “icon” that might be used in an instant messaging application or other environment.
Some avatars have a set of customizable attributes. For example, a video game might allow the user to customize the avatar's clothes, hair, eye color, weight, etc. As a specific example, the user might purchase a set of digital clothes to customize the avatar's appearance in the video game. As another example, a user could select attributes for their avatar in an instant messaging program.
The user's avatar is not necessarily static. Some avatars are animated, meaning that the avatar changes its appearance over time. For example, an avatar might consist of a number of images, which are played in the same sequence over and over. As a simple example, a “smiley face” icon might repeatedly sequence between a frown and a smile. As a more complex example, an avatar that resembles a person might jump up and down.
In some cases, the avatar changes in a way that is not simply a repetition of a sequence of images. For example, some programs alter an avatar based an actions within the program. Using a video game as an example, the user's avatar might be depicted as being wounded if the user has suffered some loss in the video game. As another example, an instant messaging program may provide an animated 3D avatar that talks as messages are typed or read.
However, despite the use of avatar's in computer programs, video games, and the like, there remain limitations on the input that can be used to change the attributes of avatars.